


Before

by LinkishImp (kanna37)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/LinkishImp
Summary: Karane had always been fascinated by the stories of the Goddess and the Hero. Maybe now she can satisfy her curiosity. Just a cute little conversation between Karane and Zelda. Rated 'T' for innuendo.
Relationships: Karane/Pipit (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 17





	Before

**Before**

**~oOo~**

“Of course I'll marry him! I've been in love with that messy-haired, doe-eyed boy since... well, since _before!”_

“Before what?” Karane asked, her head tilted curiously, not immediately catching on to what her friend meant.

“Since... since before I became who I am now,” Zelda said, looking away for a few seconds before meeting the other woman's eyes again. “Before I became Zelda,” she finished, a little more firmly this time.

Karane stared at her blankly for a moment, but when she took in what the young woman in front of her was saying, her eyes rounded, and her gaze turned awed, instead. “You mean-”

“Yes. When I was Hylia-” here, she flushed, still feeling terribly awkward when acknowledging the truth about herself and her identity, especially to her friends, “-I loved him. I was actually glad when I experienced death for the first time, because the unrelenting pain of his loss in that war against the demon king had become more than I could bear. Though I knew I would see him again, even knew that he would return my feelings, it didn't matter. Losing him just hurt, like nothing else ever had, or c _ould_.”

“Oh,” Karane breathed, still wide-eyed at being reminded who her friend really was.

Most of the time the knowledge didn't interfere. She _knew_ , but it was a background observation sort of thing, not something she really took out and _looked_ at. But having Zelda come right out and say it like that really brought it home. Her friend was the _goddess._ It was a very humbling realization, and never failed to astound her when she did think about it – like now.

“D-does it still hurt?” she asked. She couldn't deny she was curious. It had been obvious since they had all been children that the two were destined to be together – that was why Groose had always been so terrible to Link, simple childish jealousy – but to know just _how_ destined they really were... it was awe-inspiring, and a little terrifying, too.

“Of course it does. In some ways I wish I hadn't actually remembered that life, especially the end, because the memories are terrible. But... I can't let myself regret it. You know, remembering. It would be so disrespectful to Link... he carried his part in that fate out to the bitter end, and he suffered so much for it. How selfish it would be of me to forget his sacrifice, just so I wouldn't have to share in that pain, you know?"

“Yes, I suppose it would be,” Karane agreed, nearly as awed at the knowledge of who Link was, as she was by who Zelda was. “Link... is he _really.._. you know, the _same man_ as the Ancient Hero all the stories talk about?” Honestly, she knew the answer from what her friend had already said on the subject, not to mention the events of just a few months past, but it was so incredible that _she_ personally knew both the Goddess, _and_ the Hero. That such legendary people called her friend...

“In every way except body. Our bodies are really just clothing for our souls, but said soul is who we truly _are._ Link is the _same man_. Even his name is the same, and it always will be,” she smiled a little wistfully as she looked through her memories of him from that first life, and this one, as well.

Undeniably intrigued by her friend's words, Karane asked, “Is there anything different? You know, some big difference between what he was like then, and now?”

Zelda's eyes went a little distant as she thought about that. But after a minute's contemplation, she shook her head. “Other than looks, not really. And he doesn't even look all that different, when I think about it. His hair was more of a yellow-blonde than sandy, like it is now, his features a little sharper – but that might just be because he was older and fully physically developed by the time we actually met in person. He was a bit taller than he is now, but like I said, those differences are just physical. His personality, who he _is,_ that hasn't changed at all.”

Karane was intrigued to learn about the things that Zelda was now telling her. She'd always loved the old stories, the history of her people and their relationship with their goddess, but to be learning about it from one of the main participants was amazing. How close had the stories kept to the truth of what had taken place back then? She'd always wondered, and now maybe she could find out.

Still, she was a little hesitant to ask for more – it was obvious that many of the other woman's memories were painful, and she didn't want to upset her friend. If Zelda didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't push.

“I always wondered, you know,” she said slowly when it was obvious that her friend was waiting for her to speak, “about the old stories, if they were true. But if... if you don't want to talk about any of that, it's okay,” she hurried to assure Zelda. “I don't want you to feel like you have to, or anything.”

For the first time since the conversation had taken a more somber turn, the goddess-turned-human-maiden smiled. It was small, but it was genuine, Karane was glad to see.

“It's more than okay. I mean, Link _is_ my favorite topic of conversation, as you've complained before,” she ribbed with a chuckle so the other woman would know she was only teasing. “He _deserves_ for everyone to know the truth about him – he's amazing, and that said with my own personal feelings for him aside. All Hylians alive today - and all those to come in the future - have him to thank for it, _twice over,_ now. I'm just... glad that this time, our stories will have a much happier ending than they did the last time,” she finished, a shadow moving across her face for a moment, before vanishing as she determinedly pushed all that away and smiled again. “So... what did you want to know about?”

“Well, did you know beforehand, I mean, before the demon king, that you would fall in love with a human man? I mean, as the _goddess._ I don't know... it just seems strange that you would go for a mortal. Come to think of it... _are_ there male divinities? I'm not even sure about that,” Karane laughed a little helplessly. “Our stories only talk about the Three, and _you._ ”

Zelda chuckled. “Of course there are. But to answer your first question, I _did_ know. I always knew that someday, from amongst my people there would come a man with a soul of unbreakable strength, one that was as giving and kind as he was fierce and protective. And I would love him, both as one of my people, _and_ as a woman loves a man.” Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of how to explain concepts that weren't normally a part of a mortal's life or possible experiences. “I was the goddess of time. In the moment I took my first breath in this world the Three created, my heart was already decided. You could almost say I was born loving him.”

“Wow,” her friend breathed, eyes still a little wide. “But doesn't that seem as though, I don't know, you didn't really _choose_ that, it was just there when you were... born?” she stumbled a little over the word.

“No,” Zelda denied instantly and unequivocally. “I _want_ to love him. The fact that I knew I would from the moment I came into being was simply the effect of being who I was – the goddess of _time._ It held no secrets from me, and I knew all of it, from its very beginnings onward, so it was simply foreknowledge for me. And no god that has ever existed is more worthy of that love than Link. He's the equal of any being that has ever been called such. It's a simple fact, and even my elders – the Trinity - have said the same.”

“Oh.” Karane giggled a little nervously. “It seems strange, to think of _Link_ like that. I mean, he was such a daydreamer, mussed and sheepish, head in the clouds and all. Although,” she continued more slowly, “now that I think about it a little more, maybe I _shouldn't_ be surprised. There was always something about him... he wasn't really like any of the rest of us, but you only noticed it once in a great while, when some circumstance or other called attention to it.”

“That's just because of who he is. Link doesn't care for attention all that much. I mean, you know that – or you should; you've seen how he does everything he can to avoid any special notice. Even with everything he went through to stop Demise, he practically runs if someone starts talking about it, and you can't find him anywhere for hours after. All that attention just spooks him.”

“Well, as I said, he was certainly nothing like what I always imagined the Hero was. But then I stopped and thought about it again, and then I wasn't surprised anymore.” She shook her head, expression thoughtful, then leaned back against the tree the two were sitting under, idly picking up a small twig and twirling it absently. “He certainly carries himself differently now, I've noticed. He's a blooded warrior, no longer that same boy that could barely pay attention to the here and now, no longer that boy that was always either sleeping, eating, or being bullied. He was always unfailingly at your side, though, no matter the price he paid for it.”

Zelda laughed a little at that, pushing an escaped strand of fine golden hair behind one long ear. “Yes, but anyone trying to bully him now would find themselves on the ground in the blink of an eye, I've no doubt. That fight of his with Demise was... _wow._..” her gaze going inward as she relived the whole thing in her mind, she added, her voice remote now, causing Karane to frown, “That demon is far more dangerous than any one of us could even imagine, and _Link stood against him without hesitation –_ and _won._ He truly has an unbreakable soul, incorruptible and forever willing to do what he must to protect those he cares for. Farore favors him greatly, for his incredible courage draws her to him.”

“So Link has the affection of two divinities now, huh?” the older girl tried to return the talk to its previous lightness, not wanting to bring on bad memories again. “Is she..?”

“No, Karane, Farore isn't interested in him like that, you weirdo,” Zelda immediately denied, looking peeved at the very idea. “Really! The things you say sometimes,” she added, folding her arms across her chest.

“I wasn't serious, Zel!” Karane grinned widely, eyes sparkling. She grabbed a few handfuls of grass and showered her friend with them. The other woman growled good-naturedly, “But you sure are over-protective of him.” She eyed the blonde, who was now blushing, and patted her on the arm. “Almost... _proprietorial_.”

“Well, he's mine! Of course I am!”

Karane didn't say anything, but now it was her turn to fold her arms over her chest. She tilted her head and looked at Zelda dubiously, though still with enough of a smile to keep the joking tone of the conversation.

“Ask him! He'll tell you the same thing, you know. And besides, I'm his, too, so it's completely fair and reciprocal!” she defended vociferously.

At that, her friend burst out laughing. “Okay, okay, I get it! But you should have seen your face, Zel - it was hilarious!”

“Hmph,” Zelda pouted half-heartedly, with one last chastising look at her friend, and then let herself slump back against the tree. After a few moments her face brightened, though, and she smiled, her usual sunny nature returning to the fore. “When we say our vows, I want it to be on the surface. Let our wedding be the first one in that world.”

Once again Karane looked dubious, and a little suspicious atop that. “ _When_? Is there something you're not telling me, my dear?”

A blush answered her, along with, “ _No_ , he hasn't actually asked me _yet_. To be honest, we haven't talked about this subject at all,” she added.

“Then how do you know he returns your feelings with so much certainty?” For herself, she had no doubts the two would end up in exactly the state she'd just spoken of, it had been obvious for ages. But how could Zelda know with such surety? Could she read his mind? Well, she was the goddess, so maybe. The red-head had no idea how such things worked, so anything, in her eyes, was possible.

Zelda cocked a brow at her, now _her_ expression dubious. (Their somewhat childish dubiety was certainly lingering on its way, wasn't it?) She unfolded her arms and gently poked her friend in the forehead. “Skyloft to Karane,” she chuckled, her expression relaxing, “I was the goddess of _time_ , remember? I told you I already knew he would return my feelings, didn't I?”

Now the older girl looked sheepish. “Oh, yes, that's right.” Then her expression went serious, and she said, “Sometimes I forget, you know? It's so hard to really take in that the girl I've known all my life, the one I saw as a younger sister, is _really_ the goddess who ultimately _created_ me. It's kind of taking a real adjustment in my thinking.”

“Oh, no, uh-uh, now you listen to me,” the younger girl began, pointing a rather threatening finger at her friend, “don't you dare. I don't care what part of me it takes to get you to listen, but I don't want you to change _anything._ I'm quite comfortable with the relationship we have, and will not appreciate it changing _one little bit_. Are we clear?”

Karane's expression softened with affection, and she nodded, smiling faintly. “Yes, ma'am, clear as day,” she returned, a slight riff on an oft-played theme between them. “You're the boss lady, so whatever you say goes, right?”

Zelda nodded archly. “That's right, and don't you forget it.”

And then the two erupted in giggles and fell into each other's arms, laughing madly. It felt good, to keep to their previous dynamics. Natural.

After a few moments of that, the two once more fell apart, laying back against the tree again as they calmed their laughter and gulped in the sweet air. It went quiet for a little while, after that, the two simply enjoying the peaceful afternoon in contentment.

“So... which one of us will be betrothed first, do you think?” Karane finally murmured, her tone teasingly thoughtful. “Which will ask first, Link for your hand, or Pipit for mine?”

Zelda shot upright once again, now gaping at her smugly grinning friend. “ _You_ questioned _my_ certainty of Link, and now you say _that_ to me?! What's _your_ excuse, then? I would certainly like to hear it!”

“Oh, no, you don't, Zel. You didn't answer my question, and I won't return the favor until you do.”

Zelda huffed, “Fine. You'll be betrothed first, but I'll be wed first,” then continued immediately after with, “I think I'm getting the better end of _that_ deal, because then I have less time to ' _wait'_ than you do, if you know what I mean.”

But the older girl didn't take her up on the rather risque joke, her mind having gone elsewhere. “Not really, though, if you think about it,” Karane returned, suddenly looking a little pensive. “I mean, you've actually been waiting a few thousand years, haven't you? When it comes right down to it? And all because you loved all of us, and were willing to give up everything to save us. I don't think we even realize just how much we truly owe you, do we?”

Face softening, the goddess-in-human-flesh smiled gently at her friend. “You don't owe me anything, for the debt was long since forgiven. I chose to give what I did, and that was my right. Besides,” she chastised playfully, causing the other girl to give a reluctant smile, “as I just stated previously, my wait is almost over. Really! What's with you today? You haven't been listening at all well! Is there perhaps something on your mind that is keeping you from paying attention to those speaking to you?”

Once again, the two broke out in a fit of giggles, and when they calmed, they helped each other stand and brush the grass away, silently agreeing that it was time to get back to their other halves. They wandered in the direction of the academy peacefully, the quiet between them suiting the two in the moment.

However, as they entered the academy, Karane broke the silence to say, “I was thinking about it, and I think I want to get married on the surface, too. But you and Link _should_ be first, anyone would agree.”

Zelda grinned at her friend, and tilted her head in the direction of the two young men coming towards them with smiles, before saying quietly behind her hand, “I think this is the 'betrothal' part I mentioned earlier, if the look in Pipit's eye is anything to go by.”

The red-head blushed and hissed, “Doesn't look like Link will be far behind, with that vacuous smile in your direction,” in return, causing Zelda to blush as well.

With a small laugh, she shook her head at her friend, and then shrugged. “Well, my dear, I suppose I'll see you in a little while. You'll have to tell me everything, you know!”

“Only if you return the favor,” she slipped back with a grin over her shoulder as Pipit drew her away.

“Always!” Zelda caroled, smile turning to a grin as Link tilted his head at her with a quizzical expression. “But you first!”

“Yeah, yeah,” came drifting back, before the two vanished around a corner, and then Zelda was left alone with her Hero, who was still looking at her curiously.

“You two enjoy your girl time? Have an interesting conversation, or something?”

The former goddess' smile turned a tad mischievous, but she settled into her usual place at his side as contentedly as she always had.

“You could say that,” was all she said, but no matter how much Link bugged her about it for the rest of the day - teasingly, of course – she refused to answer, simply smiling enigmatically and shaking her head at him.

“I'll tell you someday.”

And with that, he had to be content.


End file.
